


Nous ne faisons que commencer...

by Voracity666



Series: DMmd PWP [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une simple partie de jambes en l'air entre eux trois. Mais avec eux deux, ce n'était jamais simple, évidemment. Mais est-ce que ça le dérangeait vraiment ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nous ne faisons que commencer...

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut !
> 
> Premier pas dans ce fandom (un peu vide en français...) et... oui, je pense que je peux dire que c'est mon premier PWP.
> 
> Je n'ai vu que l'anime et une quantité importante de doujinshi :3 (Parfois, vaut mieux prévenir) donc bon... Ça vaut ce que ça vaut :P
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de DRAMAtical Murder appartient à Nitro+chiral.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Il les sentait... partout. Partout sur lui. Partout _dans_ lui.

Lutter contre ses paupières si lourdes ne l'avancerait à rien, alors il en abandonn a l'idée et se laissa porter par ces sensations si brûlantes qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Ses membres ne lui appartenaient plus, son  _corps_ ne lui appartenait plus. Son âme, elle, était-elle seulement encore à lui ? Rien n'en était moins sûr avec ces deux-là.

Rejetant la tête en arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle bien malmené, il couina alors qu'une tête s'y nichait, plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre, avivant le sang jusqu'à la surface, le laissant ruisseler sur la peau pâle.

Contre son dos, il sentait les muscles se mouvoir à chaque geste, se frottant contre lui. Mais le pire restait celui devant lui. Ses mains paraissaient partout, caressant et frottant, griffant et pinçant, avivant le brasier couvant dans son bas-ventre, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui, écartant ses cuisses au possible.

Mais, si encore il n'y avait qu'un membre introduit, il aurait (peut-être ?) pu subir ces assauts, ces morsures, ces griffures, ces coups de langue sur les parties sensibles de son être, ces caresses aux endroits stratégiques, cette manie de tirer sur ses cheveux si sensibles d'ordinaire...

Non, évidemment. Il fallait qu'en plus d'être deux autour de lui, ils soient deux à  _l'intérieur_ de lui, l'étirant plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, chauffant ses muscles à l'instar de cette fièvre qui l'envahissait.

Ses bras avaient bien sûr été immobilisés dès le début par une ceinture solide le bloquant dans ses tentatives. Ses jambes, elles, étaient écartées de force par les mains de celui situé derrière, enfonçant ses doigts sous le plaisir qu'il devait ressentir.

Il ne pou rr ait sûrement pas bouger avant deux jours avec ce traitement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait...

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur des sons toujours plus rauques, incapables de les retenir plus longtemps, au plaisir de ses partenaires. L'un d'eux en profita d'ailleurs pour y glisser ses doigts, l'empêchant de la refermer, un filet de bave s'en échappant, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueur.

-Aoba, souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Ce son fit le fit se tordre d'autant plus, comme électrisé. Effrayant comme son nom pouvait tant lui paraître excitant, prononcé de cette manière...

Mais c'était un tout. Une ambiance.

Un corps se contracta, prévenant de l'imminence de l'orgasme. Le rythme se fit plus soutenu. Plus violent. Plus bestial.

Il était comme déchiré en deux, soutenu par ces bras musclés qui ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher ni le laisser jouir, délaissant son sexe qui réclamait pourtant de l'attention, douloureux et dur au possible.

La prise sur ses hanches se raffermit désagréablement en même temps qu'on jouissait en lui. Dans son cou, les dents avaient repris du service, paraissant le grignoter au même rythme du dernier membre bougeant en lui. Ça ne dura guère, d'ailleurs, et le deuxième s'assouvit en un grondement rauque, tirant sur ses cuisses sans y prêter attention.

Les souffles hachés s'élevèrent dans la pièce et les corps se firent plus lourds sur le sien.

Non... ils n'allaient quand même pas s'endormir, hein ? Et lui, alors ?

La tension pesant sur son bas-ventre le fit pleurnicher faiblement alors qu'il se débattait mollement pour récupérer la mobilité de ses bras. Il eut un peu d'espoir lorsqu'une main tâtonna dans cette direction, mais non.

Une tête se nicha de nouveau contre son cou, les mèches le chatouillant quelque peu. Contre son torse, une autre chevelure s'y cala.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était contre un câlin, évidemment, mais... il y avait plus urgent.

Maladroitement, il se tortillait sur place, faisant grogner ses partenaires qui savaient sûrement la raison de cette agitation. Les sadiques.

-Eh bien, eh bien... il semblerait que Aoba ne veuille pas nous laisser nous reposer, susurra l'un des deux.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça...

Il ouvrit un œil avec difficulté et tenta de les toiser avec colère, mais ça ne parut pas marcher.

-Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec... ça ? Reprit Trip en frôlant la verge au supplice.

Un gémissement suffit pour lui répondre.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il l'empoigna  et débuta quelques caresses sur un rythme très lent. Trop lent pour Aoba qui donna quelques coups de hanches dans le vide, cherchant à l'accélérer, se tortillant, se tortillant contre le corps toujours nu de Trip qui gloussait.

-Tss... voyons Aoba... Pourquoi ne pas prendre son temps ? Après tout, nous l'avons pour nous...

Virus lui souriait, mais ce n'était pas rassurant. Du tout. Il se pencha sur lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux un instant.

-Rien n'est vraiment fini.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas si c'était très clair, mais Trip est dans le dos de Aoba et Virus devant lui :x


End file.
